The Power of Three Times
by mmooch
Summary: **Part of the 2015 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts FaD** challenge. Buffy gets a rather interesting superpower after Halloween.


**August 24, 2015 – The Power of Three Times  
**

Summary: **Part of the 2015 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts FaD** challenge. Buffy gets a rather interesting superpower after Halloween.

Challenge: for the livejournal 2015 August Fic-a-Day Challenge

Timeline: season 2 of BtVS; vague for Dora

Warning: Mostly crackfic. Be careful eating or drinking while reading this.

Disclaimer: BtVS/AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy. Dora characters belong to Chris Gifford, Valerie Walsh Valdes, Eric Weiner & Nickelodeon Productions. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

 **Ethan's Costume Shop**

Buffy was certain that Snyder was evil…like slayable evil. Not only did he force them to 'volunteer' for trick or treating chaperone duty, but then he told them that the rule for costumes was that they couldn't dress as anything that could scare or scar the kiddies. There was a special section set up for the chaperones at Ethan's and they all had to shop there.

It was almost worth the hassle when she saw Cordy's look of disgust at having to shop at the same store as the 'social outcasts'. But only almost. The special section was devoted to characters from preschool kiddy shows.

Given the choice between a giant purple dinosaur and a little girl with a pet monkey, Buffy knew there was no choice…even if the girl's taste in clothing was very questionable.

Oh well, it was only for one night. How bad could be dressing as Dora the Explorer for a few hours?

* * *

 **Several months later…**

Buffy wasn't sure it would work on Angelus, but she had to try. She never told anyone – mostly because of how stupid it sounded, even to her – but it worked on vamps and other demons before.

She glared at the monster who wore her boyfriend's face. He was holding Willow hostage so she wouldn't attack him. If this didn't work, she'd never live it down. "Angelus, no evil-doing; Angelus, no evil-doing, Angelus, no evil-doing!" she commanded loudly with her hand up in a 'stop' gesture.

"Uh, Buffy? What are you doing?" Xander asked, wondering if she snapped or something.

At the same time, Angelus let Willow go and snapped his left fingers and whined, "Ohhh, mannnn!" Then he turned to scurry away, only to run into Giles holding a stake, which he plunged into Angelus' heart immediately.

* * *

 **Over a year later…**

Looking up at the platform, Buffy knew she needed to stop the mayor anyway she could…even if it meant… _that_. "Mayor, no ascending; Mayor, no ascending; Mayor, no ascending!"

He snapped his left finger and groaned, "Oh, mannn!" Unfortunately, since the change already began, he couldn't contain the demon essence which was trying to transform his body and he exploded in a shower of human/demon goo.

* * *

 **(Darker humor warning) When the demons grew a few brain cells…**

"Did you ever wonder why we let the Slayer finish saying her thing three times?" a vampire asked his friend.

"Do you think it would make a difference if she only said it twice?" the other one replied.

"Let's get somebody to test it out. Maybe that Spike character; he's always up for facing the Slayer, even if he almost dies because of it," the first vampire suggested with a mildly evil grin.

A few days later, Spike arrived and agreed to test their theory for them. Any chance to dance with the Slayer.

"Spike, no biting; Spike, no biting; Spike-" just as Buffy began the third time, Spike bit into the neck of his victim.

After draining the girl, Spike leered at Buffy and said, "Ha-ha! You're too late. You'll never save her now!"

Buffy was almost gave up, but she had an epiphany and said, "Tara, no dying; Tara, no dying; Tara, no dying!"

Weak from the blood loss, Tara could only snap her fingers silently as she whispered in awe, "Oh, man!"

* * *

A/N: This is what happens when my brain is too fried to think coherently.


End file.
